masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sergeant Donkey
Sergeant Donkey, also known as "Donk", is a Systems Alliance soldier assigned to Unit 212's Dog Squad on Eden Prime. He has carnal desires for fellow squadmate Ashley Williams and tries his best to make her sleep with him. Two days before the geth attack on Eden Prime, Donk and his squadmates were on downtime fooling around at a bar. He tries seducing Ashley over drinks, but his other squadmates scoff at his chances and even joke that there's a better chance of Ashley hooking up with Pennyloafer, the other girl on the squad, than with him. The fun times are cut short with the arrival of a commanding officer, a lieutenant. Donk snaps at attention to herald the CO's arrival, and listens as the officer explains a new mission for them: a Prothean Beacon is unearthed on the planet and 212 is to defend it. Donk is assigned leader of Dog Squad for the operation, and tries questioning the CO over the decision as Ashley is the nominal leader of the group. While Unit 212's other squads proceed to the mission site on transports, Dog Squad is ordered to patrol the terrain from the colony to the beacon, and Donk has the unenviable job of parrying questions of that nature from his squadmates. He wouldn't take lip from his teammates and immediately pulls his rank when the need arises. However, he does confess to Ashley that he'd rather have her leading the squad and opines that the lieutenant is an ass. Ashley frets that the lieutenant's just the same as all other officers - prejudiced about her Williams name - and agrees that the lieutenant is indeed an ass. Donk speaks up for the rest of the squad and tells her what they think: she's got the biggest balls in the whole platoon, she can keep her cool when things get crazy, and she should stick around in the hope someone recognizes her qualities. Ash observes that Donkey is still trying to seduce her and the sergeant doesn't deny it, though he does insist that he did mean everything he said. She holds out hope that they'll both get lucky one day, and Donk asserts that luck is for the lonely: Dog Squad is a team and they've got each other. On the night of the geth attack, Dog Squad stumbles upon the remains of their fellows from Bravo Squad. Donk reports that squads Able and Charlie haven't heard from Bravo since early evening, and divides his group into investigation teams. He takes Penny with him and assigns Ashley with Bates, intending to sweep the area for survivors, but found nobody else. As radio transmissions from Able and Charlie squads report attack from hostiles, Donk decides to relinquish his leadership to Ashley, citing the need for real leadership on a real mission. Donkey thanks her for raising the group's morale afterwards, though Ashley tells him not yet. Dog Squad prematurely engages the geth on the mission site at dawn, though Ashley tries to rebound by issuing commands to her team. Donk assists in diversionary measures while Ashley and fellow soldier Rasputin close in from the geth's behind, taking out a few geth but ultimately losing. Sergeant Donkey is killed by weapons fire while Ashley's issuing a retreat. A day after the geth attack, Ashley is interviewed on the Citadel by an Alliance psychologist regarding the events on Eden Prime. At the session's conclusion, Ashley recalls Donkey's words that luck is indeed for the lonely, muttering to herself that he was right. Trivia *Donkey has the rank of sergeant, which doesn't exist in the Alliance rank structure. ru:Донки uk:Сержант Донкі Category:Eden Prime Category:Systems Alliance